


Potions Class Mishap

by BoardinVagabond



Category: LSSK/ Los Santos Street Kids
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5621587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoardinVagabond/pseuds/BoardinVagabond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: During Potions class, things don't go very well for a certain Slytherin student. </p>
<p>“A few minutes passed, Felix working on his own potion, Ray almost finished with his. There was suddenly a loud 'pop!' like squeezing air out of a chip bag, and a scream of: "FUCKING SHIT ON A TIT." before there was another loud pop.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potions Class Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> Blame Felix for this

Today, Ravenclaw had potions class with Slytherin. Nothing new. The potions teacher at that time showed the students what to do, gave them the potion recipe they were to do today, and gave them the go ahead to start. 

Ray, a third year in Ravenclaw, sat near the back. Next to him was Felix, a sixth year in Ravenclaw. 

Ray was skimming over the recipe written on parchment while checking to make sure they had everything. He heard a soft snicker next to him and he looked up from the paper to see Felix looking across the room to a Slytherin by the name of Michael, who was also a sixth year. 

"Felix." Ray whispered, nudging him. "Stop mucking around. Do you want to get in trouble?" Felix just rolled his eyes, looking at Ray. "Me and Michael are just having fun, Ray. Don't be a party pooper." 

"I'll show you party pooper." Ray muttered childishly, starting to put the ingredients he needed into his cauldron, stirring it. 

A few minutes passed, Felix working on his own potion, Ray almost finished with his. There was suddenly a loud 'pop!' like squeezing air out of a chip bag, and a scream of: "FUCKING SHIT ON A TIT." before there was another loud pop. Ray looked across the room to see Michael's cauldron smoking, the tip of the Slytherin's tie singed, his face covered with dark grey ash. He coughed once, twice, then pushed his cauldron away before wiping his face with his sleeve. 

By this point, Ray couldn't hold in his laughter anymore. The young Ravenclaw boy bursted out into a fit of wheezy laughter while trying to stay in his chair. 

Felix was laughing too. The two Ravenclaw student's laughter louder than the rest of the two classes. The potions teacher hurried over to Michael with a conceded look. Michael waved them off before the teacher's expression grew stern. 

"All right, all right. Enough! That's enough! For this inappropriate laughter, ten points from Ravenclaw-" All the students of Ravenclaw groaned, "-And as for Michael, who seemed to not want to follow detections, 10 points from Slytherin." All the Slytherin students were the same as Ravenclaw, some rolling their eyes. 

"Back to work now!" 

o0o 

After class the two Ravenclaw boys waited outside of the classroom for their Slytherin companion to join them on their walk to lunch. 

When Michael exited the classroom, Ray saw an opportunity and took it. 

"Wow Michael. Your plans really, blew up on you huh?" He teased, earning an annoying groan from both of his partners. "I mean, you really are the, bomb diggity." That earned the younger a slap on the back of the head. 

"Ok yeh, I deserved that." He smiled and chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. 

"C'mon you assholes. We have food to eat and people to see." Michael smirked, grabbing both Felix and Ray by the hand, forcefully pulling them along the crowded hallways.


End file.
